


A Corporal Name Squeaky (Levi X Reader)

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kawaii, hange done fucked up, levi sounds like a squeaky toy, levi with hiccups, when boredom hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Levi turned into a squeaky toy......</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Corporal Name Squeaky (Levi X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one before posting the last chapter to "The Clock Merchant's Daughter". Hope you guys enjoy:D

Levi  
I fucking _hate _Hange.__  
I loathe her.  
I want to burn the ground in which she walks.  
Why you ask.  
Quite simply because:  
She did this to me.  
Hange is currently sitting in the wooden chair in front of my desk, empty glass in hand and trying unsuccessfully to contain the strings of giggles from leaving her mouth.  
Meanwhile from my end, a string of hiccups leave my mouth, causing Hange to laugh some more.  
She wipes her eyes. “This is amusing,” she says before erupting into another fit of laughter.  
“Do I look-hic! Amused?” I say, fury heating my face. I glare at Hange. “What the-hic! Fuck was in th-hic! That glass?”  
“Just water,” she says, somewhat subdued.  
“Hic! Bull-shit,” I say. I get up from my chair and make my way over to the bathroom. I open the cabinet and start rifling through the seemingly endless supply of medicinal substances, searching for anything that could rid me of this vile attack. Realizing that I don’t possess any such substance, I accept defeat and walk back into my office. I plop down into my chair, a squeak exiting my throat in the process.  
Hange stares at me from across the desk. Finally, she says: “Okay, I may have put a little bit of serum in the water”.  
“And what were-hic! You trying to acc-hip! Accomplish by doing that?-hic!” I ask, slowly losing my patience each time a hiccup leaves my mouth.  
“I wanted to turn your face blue,” she says simply.  
I abruptly get up from my chair and point to the door. I open my mouth to yell at her but another squeak pierces the air, making my face heat up and sends Hange to the floor, laughing her ass off. I recover from the embarrassment. “Shitty-glasses,” I say. She looks up at me. “Get the-hic! Fuck out of my-hic! ROOM!”  
She keels over again, forehead pressed against the floor, laughing harder than ever. I march over to her and grab the back of her shirt. I hoist her up and drag her over to the door and throw her out. I slam the door and lean against the wall. Another hiccup leaves my throat and I resist the urge to strangle myself.  
Doesn’t look like I’m leaving this room anytime soon.  
(F/N)  
So. Fucking. BORED.  
The compound is quiet; everybody is outside enjoying the warm weather before the next expedition. I’m sitting in the mess hall with a deck of cards, meticulously arranging them to form a little tower. I was just about to place the finishing piece on the top when the door burst open, causing a wave of air to hit the tower and topple it over.  
I glare at Hange as she makes her way over to me, a huge ass smile plastered on her maniacal face. She plops herself down across from me and sets an empty glass on the table. My face lights up.  
“Did you do it?” I ask, glee leaking through the very pores of my skin.  
“Sort of,” she says. “But better”.  
“How is anything better than Ackerman with a blue face?” I ask.  
I’ve known Levi since he first joined the Corps with his two friends nearly 2 years ago. We started talking after his first expedition. In actuality; his first expedition is frightfully similar to that of mine. I lost my two older twin brothers our first time out. This piece of information, I used to gain some measure of trust from the cold man. As the years went by, his trust in me grew, along with our friendship. From what I gathered, I was the first the person he ever told about the extent to his relationship to Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. They deaths destroyed a large chunk of him and I was there to witness the breaking.  
“Oh,” she says maniacally. “You’ll see”.  
She pulls me up from my seat and leads me out of the mess hall and down to Levi’s office. “Listen,” she says. I press my ear against the wood of the door and wait. After a couple of seconds I hear the faintest, if not hardly discernible squeak. After a few more seconds, I hear it again. I turn to Hange.  
“What the hell did you do to him?”  
She starts to giggle. “The serum didn’t work and Shorty’s body is reacting to it”.  
“What do you mean?” I ask, a smile slowly spreading to my face.  
“I gave him the hiccups,” she squeals.  
I hold back the giggles that threaten to erupt from my mouth. The noises coming out of that man cannot be normal.  
“He sounds like a dog toy,” I giggle, unable to control myself any longer. “Knock on the door,” I say.  
Hange knocks twice. “Levi,” she says. “It is I, your favorite person in the entire world”.  
“What do you-hic! Want fuck-hic! Tard?” he says. A string of guffaws leave my throat and I clap my hand over my mouth to prevent them from being heard.  
“Come out of your office,” she sings. “(F/N) wants to see you”.  
“Tell her she can-hic! See me when hell freezes-hic! Over”.  
“But squeaky,” Hange whines.  
“Don’t you squeaky me-hic!” I hear from the other side of the door.  
“Hear wait,” I whisper to her. “Wait a few minutes and then make up a lie to get him to come out,” I say, walking away from her and down the hall. “You think you can manage?” I ask.  
“Oh,” she says. “I’m sure I can come up with something”.  
Hange  
I do just as (F/N) says and wait about 5 minutes or so.  
I knock frantically on Shorty’s door and wait for his response.  
“What the fuck-hic! Do you need Hange?” I hear him say, annoyance dripping from his every word.  
I breathe in and out a couple of time to get myself worked up before saying: “Eren turned into a Titan and is running around the grounds scaring the shit outta everyone”.  
I hear a loud sigh emanate from the other side of the wooden door before it’s thrust open. A rather pissed off looking Levi stomps out of his room and down the hall. “I swear to fuck-hic! Hange if you are-hic! Joking this will be the last day of your-hic! Life,” he says icily. I follow along behind him.  
We reach the doors leading outside and Levi leads forward to press his face against the glass. Just as he does it, the door comes flying back at his face, hitting him square on the forehead with a crack and causing him to stumble back. (F/N) very slowly opens the door all the way and watches Levi rubs his head for a moment before looking up at her, a deathly aura spreads out from Levi, chilling me to the bone. We both look at each other. Finally, she says: “RUN!” I don’t need to be told twice.  
I turn around and high tail my ass out of there.  
Come hell or high water, blood will be shed.  
(F/N)  
Please God forgive me of my sins.  
I’m not ready to die.  
I’m too young to die.  
I turn around and see Levi sprinting after me and he does not look happy. I face front and pump my legs faster. I run past Eren and he waves, a smile plastered on his face but that quickly disappears when he sees whose chasing me. He gives me a thumbs up and I continue on. I round a corner and sprint to the stables, hoping to out run him and catch my breath before I have to start running again. I throw myself into a stall and wait.  
After a few seconds, I hear his boot crunching against the stones floor and an occasional squeak. It would have been funny if my life wasn’t hanging in the balance.  
I hear him getting closer and I hold my breath and close my eyes.  
That proved futile.  
I hear his boots stop and I slowly open my eyes. I see Levi stand in the entrance to the stall, arms crossed and eyes glowering. He looks intimidating, until a hiccup leaves his mouth. I giggle a little and get up.  
“If you’re gonna kill me,” I say, Levi gets closer. “Please make it as painless as possible”.  
I close my eyes and wait for death. After a few seconds, I feel a presence in front of me and I hear a hiccup. I open my eyes and find Levi standing a very close proximity to me.  
“I have a-hic! Problem,” he says. “You may be able to-hic! Fix it”.  
“Oh, yeah?” I whisper in his ear. He pins me against the wall to the stall. “How so?” I ask lowly.  
In response, Levi presses his lips against mine and I meet them with compliance. We kiss for a few minutes, our lips moving in sync. Levi slips his tongue in my mouth and our tongues dance around each other. After a long while, he pulls away. He stays silent for a moment.  
“I think it worked,” he says, a moment later a squeak leaves his mouth. I erupt in a fit of giggles and kiss his cheek.  
“You know what-hic! This means right?” he asks, a sly smile spreading to him face.  
“What?” I whisper, my smile matching his.  
“We’re gonna-hic! Need a longer session-hic!”  
He pulls me off the wall and towards the building. We enter HQ, his hand in mine. We walk past Hange, who gives me a knowing smile and enter his office.  
The rest of the day is spend in his room and by nightfall, Levi’s hiccups are gone.


End file.
